Fuego Contra Fuego
by Bells' Biersack
Summary: Obligada a ceder, Isabella se convertiría en una Cullen. Se casaría con Edward, el príncipe del que decían que era un mounstro sin corazón. El príncipe obscuro. Aquel sin sentimientos, con mucha fama & dinero. El más deseado por las jóvenes, menos por Isabella. Ella siempre desprecio a las familias ricas y que pensaban que los pobres eran menos. Isabella se casaría,
1. Prologo

Obligada a ceder, Isabella se convertiría en una Cullen. Se casaría con Edward, el príncipe del que decían que era un mounstro sin corazón. El príncipe obscuro. Aquel sin sentimientos, con mucha fama & dinero. El más deseado por las jóvenes, menos por Isabella. Ella siempre desprecio a las familias ricas y que pensaban que los pobres eran menos. Isabella se casaría, solo por el bien de su familia.

Edward pensaba que se iba a deshacer de la pobre e inocente Isabella, pero lo que no sabía es que ella tenía muchas armas guardadas en su propia defensa.

Fuego contra fuego. Todo esto los llevara a un abismo de fuego, si..pero fuego de pasión.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, aca esta el prologo de 'fuego contra Fuego' (Siglas: FCF). Espero tener exito asi como con las otras dos historias._

_Nos leemos. _


	2. Chapter 1

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de la Diosa Steph Meyer.**

_ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LEELO BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD. _

* * *

ISABELLA POV.

-Te queda perfecto, justamente como lo quiero!-Gritaba mi madre mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, la gran cola podría fácilmente atravesar toda la sala.

-Si.. –Susurre débilmente.

-Hija, que pasa? No estas emocionada?-Pregunto mi madre observándome con sigilo.

-Si lo estoy.-Mi madre bufo.

-Isabella tu lo amas no? Así que cual es el problema?

Yo era la que había aceptado, pero quien dice que las presiones de 'Deshonraras a tu familia si no aceptas' 'Casarte hará orgullosos a tus padres' y todo eso. Ciertamente por parte yo había sido obligada a ceder.

Acepte simplemente por el hecho de sacar a mi familia de la ruina y ser reconocidos por algo que no sea la pobreza. Mi esposo es un maldito sádico, que solo pensaba que los de su clase importaban y que los pobres eran basura inservible.

Era una desgracia, me casaría con un mounstro. Príncipe puede ser, pero no le quita lo maldito o la mente retorcida que tiene.

Nos habíamos visto un par de veces, solamente para conocer a nuestro futuro, decir que íbamos a sernos fieles, que obligadamente tendríamos que consumar el matrimonio y que tendríamos que pretender que éramos felices.

Mi familia no sabía nada, pensaba que Edward y yo nos habíamos conocido en el pueblo, nos enamoramos y toda esa porquería. Los padres de Edward si lo sabían, ellos harían todos los arreglos de la boda.

Ellos pagaban todos los gastos, mis padres al enterarse de esto, sacaban provecho de ello y me compraban todas las cosas mas caras.

-Dios!-Grite cuando la modista apretó tanto mi corsé que me quede sin respiración.

-Estas bien?-Me pregunto, como si no fuera obvio.

-Estas morada hija.-Mi madre toco mis mejillas.

-Mama… me estoy asfixiando.-Fue lo ultimo que dije hasta que todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-La maldita modista le apretó tanto el corsé que se desmayó.-Reconocí la voz de mi madre.

-Oh dios, pero.. Estará bien? No se ve muy bien.-Esa era la voz de.. Edward? Desde cuando se preocupa por mí? Ah ya recuerdo, finge como si fuera el esposo perfecto, todos desaparecen y me trata como si fuera basura.

-Si estará bien, tu siempre tan preocupado Edward.-Si mi madre supiera.

-Hmm..-Gimotee un poco para llamar la atención.

-Bella?-Esa era la voz del padre de Edward, Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos y trate de acostumbrarme a la luz. Este era un lugar en el que había estado pocas veces, pero era realmente hermoso, la casa de los padres de Edward.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto Esme, siempre tan maternal, la verdad ellos jamás fingieron nada, me acogieron como parte de su familia.

-Sí, creo.-Me senté en el sofá, mientras todos me miraban expectantes.

-Estas segura amor?-Edward fingió tener cara de preocupado, pero en sus ojos la malicia chorreaba.

-Sí.-Le lance dagas con mis ojos, con suerte podría matarlo.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiar de modista, está casi la mata.

Y aquí viene mi madre con los temas de dinero, siempre le importa mientras los Cullen están. Este es el momento en que digo 'Bueno, me retiro.' Y me voy a mi casa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero yo..

-Yo te llevo a casa.-Me corto Edward.

Todos nos miraban raro, me apresure a salir de allí. Edward se subió en la carroza sin siquiera al menos ayudarme a subir.

-En serio no tienes que fingir tanto, es molesto.-Le dije mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana.

-Me gusta que mis suegros me amen aún mas.-Me dijo con su maldita sonrisa de orgullo.

-Seguro, Cullen.-Escupí su apellido.

-No escupas tanto mi apellido, porque pronto será tuyo.

-Ojala no fuera asi..-Susurre para mí misma.

Cuando llegue a casa, lo único que hice fue tirarme a mi cama a llorar, en una semana, seria Isabella Cullen, en serio que no tenía nada de gracioso esta situación.

* * *

**Holi de nuevo! Bueno yo aqui con otra de mis historias, asi como decia mi bebe Maru, sera algo asi como la historia de 'Mr & Mrs Smith' solo que algo como en el Siglo 19, cuando las mujeres jovenes se casaban por conveniencia. **

**Espero siempre tengan sus recomendaciones y a la mujer que no sea pervertida, no me hago culpable por combustiones espontaneas y sueños humedos aghsfahgfdshgaf xD **

**Espero mas reviews, nos leemos chicas.**

**PD: No les encanto mi dramatico anuncio de 'ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LEE BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD' jaja xD**


	3. Chapter 2

**La trama es mia, los personajes le pertenecer a S. Meyer. **

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Lunes.

ISABELLA POV.

-Isabella… Isabella.-La molesta voz de mi mucama me despertó, Sophia en serio debía ser despedida, la muy hipócrita me trataba como basura mientras mis pares no estaban.

-Que hice Dios para merecer esto?-Susurre para mí misma.

-Existir querida, existir.-La muy maldita sonreía falsamente.

-Vete a follar algo, como siempre…-Sophia usualmente aparecía con algunos de los mayordomos de los príncipes, siempre los atrapábamos con las manos en la masa y los pobres mayordomos terminaban en prisión por las siempre grandes mentiras de Sophia, como la típica: 'El me obligo, lo juro'.

Y no teníamos mucama por ser ricos, no lo éramos. Los padres de Edward nos daban cada mes dinero, mis padres felices y contentos, contrataron a muchas mucamas, unas para la limpieza, una para mí, una para ellos, otras para la cocina y… la lista era interminable. Yo sé perfectamente a qué hora despertarme y asearme sola, pero mis padres no entienden. Y para mi muy mala suerte, me toco esta zorra.

Otro de los cambios que había sucedido, fue que nos fuimos de la choza en la que solía ser muy feliz y nos mudamos a la parte norte de Londres, en una mansión más grande de lo que una normal es, ya me había perdido dos veces.

La cosa es que mis padres ahora viven de lujos y yo.. Realmente lo odio. Jamás me importo todas estas cosas, yo sería feliz viviendo debajo de un árbol.

-Hoy no será, pero mañana viene uno, no te preocupes.-Y ahí me vuelven a sacar de mis pensamientos.

-Vete a la mierda, yo sé cómo asearme y vestirme, a menos que seas una bisexual y lo quieras hacer por mi.-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Suena tentador…-Dijo masajeando mi cabello, quede petrificada.

-No me toques asquerosa!-Termine cayéndome de la cama, mis padres entraron en mi habitación.

-Sr. Y Sra. Swan, buenos días.-Dijo una muy nerviosa Sophia.

-Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto mi madre.

-Nada.-Sonreí falsamente, esto me iba a divertir.

-Está bien, baja para desayunar Isabella.

-Está bien.. Mama.-Cerro la puerta.

-Que fue eso?-Me pregunto Sophia.

-Escúchame bien rata asquerosa, más te vale irte de mi vida de una buena vez, te vas unos trescientos treinta y tres mil kilómetros lejos de mí, y jamás mires atrás, es eso y que yo le cuente a mis padres sobre tu asquerosa bisexualidad y tus mayordomos, está claro?-La mire expectante.

-Isa.. Isabella, pero… que pasa con mis padres? Somos pobres.. yo.. yo, yo solo me divertía, no soy bisexual..-Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Esperen… no es bisexual?... son pobres? Eso me hizo rendirme.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía.. te puedes quedar, lo siento.-La abrace.

EDWARD POV.

Querida familia, por este medio los invitamos a la boda del año, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a:

Isabella Marie Swan & Edward Anthony Masen Cullen .

Nos alegraríamos mucho de su presencia.

Lugar: Iglesia .

Hora: 20:00 hrs.

-Esta perfecta mama.-Le dije a mi madre mientras releía la invitación de la boda.

-Lo se.-Sonrió con orgullo.

Despues de esto, me quede en mi habitación terminando la letra de la canción que tocaría en nuestra boda, en realidad no sé porque lo hacía, tal vez solo para darle el toque Cullen, para hacerme parecer el maravilloso esposo que todos querían ver.

-Edward?-La voz de mi padre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Qué pasa?

-Isabella se quedara toda la semana aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Que Isabella se quedara toda la semana aquí.

-Si te oi, pero.. porque?

-Tu madre y tu hermana están siempre ansiosas por lo de la boda, asi que le harán las pruebas del vestido y el velo toda la semana.

-Ah..-Dije disgustado.

-Edward sé que ella no te gusta, pero no me gusta tu actitud, el que ella sea pobre no la hace menos, al menos trata de acostumbrarte a la idea de que ella será con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida.

-Claro…-Bufe.

-Edward, no te desharás de ella y lo sabes.-Mi padre me miro desafiante.

-No puedes predecir el futuro.

-No lo hago, pero si intentas siquiera lastimarla, todos se volverán en tu contra y me daría vergüenza decir que eres un Cullen.

Eso me lastimo profundamente, la amaban más a ella que a mí.

-Vete, ya!-Le cerré la puerta en la cara.

La verdad mis padre solo me hicieron casarme con ella porque decían que ya debía sentar cabeza, además.. citando a mi madre 'Isabella es una candidata perfecta, como un diamante. Es una chica fuerte e inteligente. Hará que realmente abras tus ojos y te enamores de ella.'

Amor? Yo jamás había sentido amor, todas las chicas que pasaron por mi cama jamás se vieron en mi corazón, las utilizaba y las tiraba. Y el que lloraran no me causaba daño alguno.. en realidad me divertía.

Yo estaba seguro, esta semana la aprovecharía, haría que Isabella me odiara tanto que no se quisiera casar conmigo.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Perdonen el atraso, mi pagina de Word no me ha querido abrir y me tendran que tener paciencia hasta que decida abrirse -.-' Osea, que no podre actualizar 'MADPS' & 'LJDP' hasta que se abra, lo siento :c**

**Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, espero de verdad tener mas rr's c:**

**Por cierto, han leido #MATHM ? ¡Es el mejor fic que he leido en mi vida! Se los recomiendo. **

**Hasta la proxima, nos leemos. **


	4. Chapter 3

**La trama es mia, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Capítulo 3.

_Martes. _

ISABELLA POV.

Genial, simplemente genial, ahora tenía que quedarme a vivir técnicamente en la mansión Cullen, una semana. Simplemente genial. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Isabella querida, tu prometido ya está aquí para llevarte.-Oh, aun mas genial.

-Ya voy, madre.-Dije sacando mis maletas de mis aposentos.

-No es necesario, Sophia llevara tus cosas.-Sophia rápidamente agarro mis maletas y como pudo, las bajo y ahí abajo se encontraba mi infierno personal, Edward Cullen.

-Cariño..-Dijo atrapándome entre sus brazos y dándome un beso húmedo en la coronilla, me asquee. Tratando de no ser tan obvia delante de mi madre, le respondí al gesto.

-Hola, cariño.-Le dije, aun tratando de no enviar olas de odio a través de las palabras de amor.

-Oh dios..-Vi a mi madre al borde del llanto.

-Madre que sucede?-Le agarre el hombro.

-Tu padre y yo éramos exactamente iguales.

Mire a mi madre y sentí una punzada de dolor, todo esto era una farsa y mi madre estaba pensando que yo vivía en un cuento de hadas, mire a Edward con dolor y repugnancia, al cual él se quedó con cara de culpa.

-Lo se mama, lo se.-La abrace, todo esto lo hacía por ellos, solo por ellos.

-Bueno, ya basta de dramas, Edward cuida de mi hija, puedes?-Edward no reaccionaba, parecía estar en su propio mundo.

-Edward..-Susurre, pero no reaccionaba.

-Edward.-Apreté su brazo y ahí finalmente reacciono.-Que te pasa?-Le pregunte, aunque no me importaba si se muriera, tampoco iba a negar que no podía ser tan mala y preguntarle qué le sucedía.

-Nada.-Trago en seco.-Se lo prometo Sra. Swan.-Le dio una sonrisa fingida.

-Vamos.-Me dijo agarrándome bruscamente del brazo y llevándome al carruaje.

-Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa?-Le grite cuando ya estábamos en el carruaje.

-Nada!-Me grito.

Me rendí y recosté mi cabeza en el sillón, suspire.. Si mi vida de casada iba a ser tan horrible, prefería estar quemándome en el infierno.

-Cómo puedo tener _tan_ mala suerte..-Susurre, con lágrimas surcando por mi rostro, dolía… dolía como el infierno, sacrificar todo solo por el bienestar de mi familia, estar con un hombre al que no amo, sino al contrario, lo odio con cada fibra de mi ser.

Casi salto del asiento cuando abruptamente el carruaje paro, diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado.

-Dios…-Lleve una mano a mi pecho y como lo esperaba, mi corazón estaba que se me salía.

Pensé que Edward iba a decirme un frio 'vamos' e iba a salir del carruaje sin siquiera verme o algo así, pero fue lo contrario, él se quedó sentado, observándome con una expresión de dolor, de dolor puro. Hasta daba miedo, pensé que se iba a quebrar.

-Edward…?-Pregunte.

-Qué?-Pregunto aun con esa expresión.

-Perdona que vuelva a preguntar, pero me estas preocupando y yo.. Quiero saber, que te pasa?

-Tu preocuparte por mí? Ja! Si claro.-Empezó a reír de forma escalofriante, parecía enojado y dolorido. Y como pensé dijo 'Vamos' y salió del carruaje dejándome petrificada, que le pasaba?

Mientras bajaba, las mucamas llegaron rápidamente, dándome un calurosa y no tan agradable bienvenida, con un saludo de 'Bienvenida, futura princesa Cullen.'

La verdad convertirme de plebeya a princesa era algo que nunca imagine y… que puedo decir, ahora seré una princesa. Por supuesto, yo si le daré a los pobres, yo no sería como las demás princesas, plásticas y sin cerebro, yo sería la princesa inteligente, humilde y buena.

-Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde, Isabella?-La fría voz de mi prometido me saco de mis buenos pensamientos.

-Lo siento.-Dije algo tímida.

Su expresión se suavizo por unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron fríos de nuevo.

-Entra, mis padres no muerden.-Su sonrisa de orgullo volvió y yo me volví a repetir '_Dios que hice para merecer esto?_'

Entre y la cálida sonrisa de la Reina Esme Cullen me recibió, esta era la única parte buena, si no recibía amor de Edward, lo recibía de sus padres.

-Isabella, querida.-Esme me abrazo, ella siempre me trataba así.

-Reina Esme.-Hice una reverencia, de todas maneras.. Ella era la Reina.

-No me hagas reverencias! No, como puede ser eso? Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer querida, jamás. Tu eres alguien especial.-Con ambas manos acaricio mi rostro, me sonroje.

-Quien no amaría sus sonrojos?-El Rey Carlisle Cullen apareció con toda su gracia y belleza.

-Yo.-Dije y todos empezaron a reír, incluso Edward, me impresione, era la primera vez que reía sobre algo que yo decía.

-Señorita Isabella.-La voz del mayordomo nos interrumpió, haciendo que la sala completa quedara en silencio.

-Si?

-Si me permite la llevare a sus aposentos, puedo?-Dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la tome.

-Por supuesto.-Había algo en el mayordomo que me daba confianza.

-Bueno querida, espero bajes a la hora del atardecer, la hermana de Edward, Alice, y yo empezaremos con los arreglos de tu vestido.-Anuncio Esme.

-Por supuesto.-Le sonreí.

-Bueno, vamos?-Pregunto el mayordomo.

-Sí.

Subimos lo largos escalones, hasta llegar a la segunda planta, donde el mayordomo abrió las puerta y una hermosa habitación con paredes de un color terciopelo se presentó a mis ojos.

-Es hermosa.-Susurre.

-Sí, lo es.-Dijo el mayordomo mientras dejaba mis cosas sobre un armario.-Lo siento, he sido descortés, mi nombre es Jacob Black.-El mayordomo me hizo un reverencia, me ruborice.

-No, no hagas eso. No soy princesa.

-Pero lo será y son órdenes del Príncipe que yo haga esto con usted.-Edward dijo eso?

-Oh..

-Bueno señorita, la dejo para que se acomode, tenga buenas tardes.-Salió de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos baje, para que la hermana de Edward y Esme me ayudaran con mi vestido.

-Hola, soy la princesa Alice Cullen, mucho gusto Isabella.-La hermana de Edward me recibió con un cálido abrazo.

* * *

**Bueno niñas, aqui les traigo otro capitulo, he tenido muy poco reviews, pero ni modo... asi se empieza c: Espero de verdad que les guste, porque he seguido algunos de sus consejos y los capitulos son laaaaaaaaarguisimos, asi que, espero les guste.**

**Por cierto, he estado buscado un link para descargar el libro de 'Water For Elephants', por supuesto, no en ingles. Pero si alguna de ustedes lo tiene, les agradeceria que me lo pasaran. :)**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, besos! **


	5. Chapter 4

**La trama es mia, los personas son de Stephenie** Meyer.

* * *

Capitulo 4.

_Martes. (En el atardecer)_

ISABELLA POV.

-Es hermoso, madre.-Alice saltaba como una bailarina.

El vestido era largo, de cola de un metro, el corsé tenía unos hermosos detalles color crema, con botones en la parte delantera y ligas en la parte de atrás, terminaba con una forma recta en la parte del pecho.

El corse terminaba en la parte de la cadera, con una forma triangular, luego el vestido caia en forma de campana sin terminar exageradamente.

El velo me llegaba hasta mi espalda baja, sujetándose a mi cabeza con una hermosa corona blanca con rosas del mismo color y pequeñas hojas verdes.

-Estas hermosa, Isabella.-Esme me miraba con devoción.

-Gracias..Reina Es..

-Nada de Reina Esme, dime Esme.-Me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sinceramente no he visto una mujer más hermosa.-Dijo Carlisle.

-Qué hay de mí?-Esme hizo un puchero, reí.

-Tu eres perfecta.-Carlisle y Esme se miraron con amor, amor puro, les envidie, yo _jamas_ iba a tener eso.

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, Esme, Carlisle y Alice se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Querida.. que sucede?-Esme limpio mis lagrimas.

-Nada, es solo que.. es hermoso ver como ustedes… se aman.-Menti.

-Oh querida, tu y Edward serán asi, lo prometo.-Una punzada de remordimiento me dio en el corazón, Esme y Carlisle no lo sabían?

-Ustedes no saben de..?

-Si lo sabemos.-Esme le dio una mirada a Carlisle y Alice, diciéndoles que nos dejaran solas.

-Te escogimos porque… eres una chica buena, eres especial, eres inteligente, eres todo lo que un Príncipe puede querer, pero Edward… simplemente está escondido, antes de que fuera así, Edward era una persona buena, pero luego llego Carmen… y ella lo destruyo, la condenamos, se está pudriendo en la cárcel.

-Puedo… puedo preguntar qué es lo que le hizo?

-Carmen destruyo todo de él, lo enamoro y le dijo que era el amor de su vida, pero lo único que quería era nuestro dinero, nuestra fama en Londres, era codiciosa. Ella… estaba enamorada de un joven plebeyo, pero ese joven resulto ser uno de los asesinos más buscados… aún sigue suelto, pero ella se está pudriendo en la cárcel.

-Eso es terrible…

-Así que yo sé que Edward puede cambiar, él puede. Pero tiene un corazón de hierro.. que esconde el corazón bueno y vivo que él tenía antes, pero yo sé que tu destruirás el corazón de hierro, simplemente lo sé.

No me quedo más que sonreírle, no sabía que decir.

-Bueno querida, te dejo para que te mires y me digas que cambios quieres hacerle al vestido.-Se fue.

Me mire fijamente al espejo, cuando miles de imágenes se colaron en mi mente. Primero yo caminando hacia el altar, con una sonrisa fingida y lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de sangre, entregándome a un hombre al que no amare jamas.

Luego yo con mis hijos, siendo feliz viéndolos crecer, pero con una sombra a mi lado, Edward.

Luego viendo a cada uno de mis hijos casarse, siendo felices con las personas que aman.

Luego yo… en mi cama, _muriendo sola_.

Ese recuerdo me dio un golpe en la cabeza, caí de rodillas sobre el espejo.

-_No te amo_…-Fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Hola ! Como estan? ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Que les han regalado? A mi me regalaron lentes de contacto verdes *o***

**Espero me cuenten sobre sus regalos c: **

**Uhmm chicas tengo una duda.. alguna de ustedes tiene el libro 'Obscuros'? Por supuesto para descargar, agradeceria mucho a quien tuviera el link de descarga c: **

**Espero hayan comido un rico pavo (? Pero lastimosamente, Robsten no estaban abajo de mi arbol :c **

**Espero mas reviews, mientras mas rr's mas rapido actualizo:)**

**Se les quiere nenas ! Feliz Navidad, besos. **


End file.
